vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Magnum
Summary Baby Magnum (ベイビーマグナム Beibī Magunamu) is a 1st Generation Composite Multi-Role Object of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, piloted by the Elite Milinda Brantini. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannons, 9-A with individual Killer Squall lasers, at least 8-B with secondary weapons, 8-A by ramming at top speed Name: Baby Magnum Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Battlefield Suppression Weapon, 1st Generation Composite Multi-Role Object Wielders: Milinda Brantini Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers above the ground through static electricity and moves by detonating the air with lasers), Advanced Sensors (Including infrared and ultraviolet sensors, radar, sonar, directional microphone, etc), seven main rotatory cannons, several dozens of secondary weapons, including coilguns, laser beams, Killer Squall, etc; resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level with main cannons (Can damage and pierce through other Objects' onion armor, melt down a nuclear shelter hidden deep within the earth, easily wipe out an entire base in one shot or gauge half of a small mountain), Small Building level with individual Killer Squall lasers (Capable of vaporizing a human and burning off oil drilling cranes), at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Can sink battleships and aircraft carriers in one hit, a single railgun shot can bend an Aegis ship in two, a small coilgun can rip through multiple buildings, a small anti-personnel secondary laser beam cannon can melt a tank, Killer Squall fires hundreds of lasers), Multi-City Block level by colliding with a target at top speed (about 2.16*1012 Joules kinetic energy judging by its weight of 200 thousand tons and speed of 530 km/h) Speed: Subsonic top speed (530 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Can use its secondary cannons to easily intercept supersonic fighters and missiles, plus multiple Mach 5 and almost Mach 10 projectiles. It's been stated that Objects have basically driven ballistic missiles to extinction and that being able to perfectly intercept dozens of ballistic missiles scattered throughout the air is the bare minimum of what even an outdated 1st Generation like the Baby Magnum was designed to accomplish) Durability: City level (Objects can tank a few direct hits from modern nuclear weapons, with modern Objects only having 20 or 30% of their weapons "distorted" and rendered unusable by a nuke) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Over 20 km with secondary weapons, likely higher with main weapons (Except in plasma mode, which has a maximum range of 10 km) Weaknesses: It needs to be equipped with naval floats to fight on the ocean or large bodies of water, and its electrostatic propulsion device can be temporarily disrupted by a powerful electrical discharge. After 10 kilometers (4 for its plasma cannons) its main cannons can no longer achieve city level attack potency, and secondary weapons are similarly weakened when fired at long ranges. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rotatory Main Cannons:' The Baby Magnum's main weapons are 7 giant cannons attached to the 7 arms on the back of the sphere. Like most main cannons, they are capable of piercing through an enemy Object's onion armor. The Baby Magnum main cannons have a special functionality: they can switch their devices like a microscope switching its lens. By rotating the core of the barrel it can switch between laser beams, railguns, coilguns, low-stability plasma cannons and several other options. This function is why the Baby Magnum is classified as a composite model, as it can choose the weapon type that will be most effective for a situation. Despite being made for direct fire, the Baby Magnum can fire its projectile cannons in a parabolic arc to perform long range carpet bombardment if necessary, though at reduced power due to decreased projectile speed. Of all its main cannons, the most powerful are the low-stability plasma cannons. These have a shorter range (Max range of 10 km, effective anti-Object range of 3-4 km), but can punch through an entire Object in one shot. *'Secondary Weapons:' Like most Objects, the Baby Magnum has several dozens of secondary weapons, like laser beams, coilguns, etc. Baby Magnum's secondary weapons are classified in several systems. One of them is the WL3B, the laser system. One of these laser weapons is the WL3B2, also known as the Killer Squall (キラースコール Kirā Sukōru). The Killer Squall is an anti-personnel secondary weapon meant to annihilate groups of flesh and blood soldiers defending a base. It's made of the devices that look like planetarium lens attached to several points of the Baby Magnum. When used, hundreds of laser beams shoot from it like a folding fan pointed forward, vaporizing enemy infantry. Another weapon is the WL3B1, an anti-materiel secondary weapon intended to be used to accurately destroy a single target. Gallery Magnum 2.png|The Baby Magnum firing its main cannons Baby Magnum Info.png|Baby Magnum's info from the Anime Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7